Until the Sun Comes Up
by Bella.Diggory
Summary: When Lavender tries to kiss Ron Hermione runs off in tears, and this time, Ron notices. One-shot.


**Until the Sun Comes Up**

One-shot

"Lavender," Ron asked as he pushed the overly-determined blond away from his lips, "What are you doing?"

"Well, kissing you of course!" She sang with a wide grin, "I like you Ron, and I know you like me too. I have seen you, looking my way."

"Yeah," He told her, "I have looked your way, but only because I feel you starring at me ninety-nine percent of the time… and it's annoying really. So I figure, maybe, if I look back at you, you'll stop looking at me. But it never works, you just keep on starring."

"Well you're just so handsome Ron, it's hard not to look. You're gorgeous red hair, and mesmerizing blue eyes. Who wouldn't look at you?" She asked as she reached out to run her hand through his hair, but he reached out and stopped her.

"Um, a lot of people _don't _look at me." He told her as he placed her hand back by her side and then released it, she whined and complained at his blatant lack of interest.

"I don't understand Ron, I thought you liked me?" She said softly, he shook his head, "But… I am pretty, don't you think I'm pretty?" She asked with hopefulness.

"Yeah, you're pretty." Ron told her with a shrug.

"Well, then, hey, that's a start! That's something!" She bounced, "I'm pretty, you're handsome… lets make out!" She sang, her happy mood resurrected. She then leaned forwards with her lips mooshed out and her eyes closed. Ron pushed her back again and leaned away from her.

"Listen, Lavender, you just don't get it do you?" He asked her, becoming annoyed.

"Get what Ron?" She asked him, "Is there something I missed? Am I missing something? Are you not ready to be in a relationship, because if not I am just okay with making out!" She said quickly, "No complaints from me!"

"Stand down, woman!" Ron told her.

"What's wrong Ron? Did I say something?" Lavender asked with concern, "Don't you… don't you want to kiss?" She asked sadly as she stuck out her bottom lip and began pouting.

"Yes," He told her, "I do want to kiss." At that she shot a wide smile and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, she leaned forward to kiss him but Ron, once again, leaned to the side to dodge her overly-excited lips.

"Ron!" She shouted, "Why do you keep doing that!? You said you wanted to kiss me!" She complained as she pulled her arms away from him and crossed them over her chest and huffed in annoyance, "I don't understand you Ron, why do you toy with my emotions so." She said in a statement as she looked down at the ground, "I am the most beautiful girl here and you wont even kiss me, here I am, throwing myself at you, but all you're doing is standing there, you're hardly looking at me!"

Ron looked at her for a few seconds, then began bursting out in a fit of humored giggles.

"What?' She asked him, "What!?" She demanded.

"The most… the most…" He laughed, "You really think you're the most beautiful girl here?" He asked, having calmed himself down, "Wow, you really are full of yourself, aren't you Brown?" He asked.

"Ron?" She asked as her eyes began clouding with tears.

"Listen, Lavender. I said I wanted to kiss, I never said I wanted to kiss you." He began, "You are spoiled, rich, needy, selfish, self-centered, loud, bubbly, annoying, and frankly _extremely _irritating, and, oh yeah, I don't like you!" He told her, "You think everyone wants you when really, and no offense, but you're really not that hot. Your face is wide and your eyes are too big, your stalker-like-behavior is really a turn off and your voice gives me a headache, so please, do us both a favor and leave, before I get really nasty. Alright?"

She stood there trembling as tears ran down her cheeks, "Or, better yet, I'll leave!" He changed his mind, "Because there is a beautiful girl, whom I love, that I want to go kiss." He told her, "Have a nice life Lavender, and do me a favor and drool over somebody who actually cares."

Lavender then let out a loud sob and ran towards the girls dormitories with her face in her hands.

* * *

As Ron walked down the slim corridor he could hear the faint sound of crying from a short distance.

When he reached the end of the walk, he could hear the voices of Harry and Hermione speaking softly to one another.

"Hey guys," He said softly as he sat behind them on the steps they shared.

"Oh, hey Ron, where's Lavender?" Harry asked him as he momentarily turned around to look at his redhead friend.

"Oh, um, her, yeah, she _sort of _went to bed." He said awkwardly.

"Oh?" Harry asked as Hermione continued crying softly on his shoulder, "I figured you two had-"

"No," Ron cut him off, "There is no _us two_." He told him; Hermione's soft cries cut short.

There was silence among the three for the next few moments.

"Harry, can you-" Ron began as he signaled for Harry to leave the two of them.

"Oh, yeah, I'm tired anyways, big day. I'll see you two in the morning." He said as Hermione slowly lifted her head from his shoulder, "See you later Hermione." He added softly as he stood and shimmied his way past Ron as he walked up the stairs.

Ron waited until Harry was out of sight to scoot down to where he had been sitting before he left.

"Hey Hermione," Ron said softly as he looked over at her with a small smile.

"Hi Ron." She said softly, with a noticeably high amount of strain in her voice to prevent herself from crying again.

As Ron looked onto his sad friend, he couldn't but help to hear the sound of fluttering and singing birds above him, and so he looked up to see what the fuss was about.

"What's with the birds?" He asked he softly.

"Oh, um, charms spell, just practicing." She told him, he laughed softly, "What?" She asked him.

"Nothing," He told her, "Just… when in this world would you ever need to practice anything?" He asked her as he reached over to wipe away her tears, "_You're so good at everything._" He whispered.

"I'm not so good at hiding my emotions." She laughed, "So I guess there's one thing to mark on the list of things Hermione Granger can't do." She told him as she slowly looked over at him.

"You shouldn't have to." Ron told her softly.

"I know," She agreed, "I know that I shouldn't have let Lavender kissing you bother me so much, you're your own person, you're allowed to make your own decisions. You should be allowed to kiss who you want without my getting upset about it." She told him as a tear slowly made it's way down her cheek, "Stupid really." She laughed softly.

"It's not stupid 'Mione," He soothed her, "I'd of done the same thing had I seen someone try and kiss you."

She furrowed her brows, "What?"

"Lavender did try and kiss me Hermione, but I didn't let her." Ron told her as he stepped down to kneel in front of her, "I told her, that I did want to kiss, but I didn't want to kiss her." He told her softly as he reached out to take her hand in his.

"You didn't?" Hermione asked him as she looked down at there cupped hands.

"No. Lavender is… she's… she's just not my type." Ron told her truthfully, "Now if someone can handle needy, selfish, loud, air brained, enthusiastic and annoying, then they can have her." Hermione laughed softly, Ron smiled up at her, "But me? I much prefer mine selfless, smart, charming," He went on as he reached up to stroke her cheek, "Patient, loving, caring, understanding… and beautiful." Hermione sighed softly as placed her hand over his as she leaned into his touch.

"Ron," She whispered softly as she shut her eyes.

"No more tears 'Mione," He told her, "Because you're the one I want to kiss… I love you." He whispered, "You the only girl I ever want to kiss."

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him with wide eyes, and she whispered, "Tell me you love me again Ron."

He laughed softly as he reached up, still on his knees, to get closer to her, "I love you, Hermione Jean Granger." He whispered at her command.

Their eyes met and stayed locked on each other for what seemed like hours, when in reality, it was mere seconds.

Hermione then reached her hand up and placed it onto the side of Ron's face and whispered, "I love you Ron." Ron smiled at her, and he leaned forward until their lips were touching, but he did not kiss her. He simply let the feeling of her lips on his get absorbed into his system before going on with it.

She knew what he was doing, and so she did the same thing, just let the feeling of his lips against hers get absorbed into her body, her mind. But after a few moments of this the feeling seemed to over power her, and she soon found herself running her hands through his silky locks as she gently and tenderly bit onto his bottom lip with the surface of her lips.

Ron's breathing picked up and his heart pounded quickly against his chest as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, and as he did, he noted how perfectly she fit into his arms.

"Ron," Hermione whispered softly, "Kiss me." And he did.

They held onto each other tightly and securely, never letting go once.

And they kissed until the sun came up.

THE END

* * *

**AN: **Okay, so, haven't written a Ron/Hermione story for a while! What did you think?


End file.
